1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for bathing an animal indoors and, more particularly, to an improved pet bathing apparatus for use in a household bathtub or shower stall for bathing small dogs and other household pets and which provides an elevated bathing platform supported on a pedestal structure having a base which fills with water during use to provide stability.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Some household pets, and particularly dogs, require bathing at least several times a month. While pet owners may choose to use a commercial pet groomer to have their animal shampooed and trimmed when necessary, these services can be considerably expensive and are not always practical for the typical household budget.
In warmer climates, large dogs are often washed outdoors with the use of a garden hose. However, other pets, including small to medium sized dogs, should not be exposed to the cold temperature of outdoor bathing. And, in cold climates, even large dogs cannot be bathed in this manner. Moreover, pet owners living in apartment and condominium buildings may not have access to an outdoor facility for bathing their pets.
In general, it is preferable to bath dogs and other pets indoors, and particularly in either a bathtub, shower stall or sink. This allows the water temperature to be controlled so that the animal is comfortable and not at risk of becoming ill from exposure to cold water temperatures and the outdoor elements. Bathing a pet indoors also allows the pet owner to maintain better control of the animal.
Despite the benefits of bathing an animal indoors, there are still a number of problems that a pet owner confronts when attempting to bath a dog or other animal in a sink, bathtub or shower stall. Specifically, a sink will only accommodate a small animal and can result in a mess, especially if the animal shakes frequently during the bathing process or attempts to escape. While bathtubs and shower stalls allow the pet owner to better contain the mess, these locations require the pet owner to bend or kneel down when washing the animal. Obviously, this can be uncomfortable and may result in back strain or other injury. A further problem encountered when bathing an animal indoors is the accumulation of hair in the sink or tub drain resulting in clogs and the possible need for plumbing repairs.
In the past, others have proposed various devices for bathing animals indoors. While many of these various prior art devices overcome the above-noted problems, they still present several shortcomings which limit their usefulness and marketability. In particular, the U.S. Patent to Drane, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,601, discloses a small animal-washing container for bathing small pets in a home bathtub or shower stall. The container assembly includes foldable legs to raise the container to a height that allows a person to stand while administering the bath. However, the folding legs of this device are somewhat clumsy and not always sturdy, particularly when the washing container is used to bath animals weighing in excess of twenty pounds. Specifically, the high center of gravity resulting from the elevated height of the animal in relation to the lightweight foldable legs can cause the container assembly to accidentally topple over, especially if the animal becomes excited and moves anxiously about the container. Also, if the animal moves its weight to either the forward or rear end of the container, the foldable legs can collapse, resulting in possible injury to the animal as well as possibly the person administering the bath.
Another example of an apparatus for washing pets indoors is disclosed in the U.S. Patent to Foster, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,570. This apparatus includes a substantially large tub which is fastened to a pedestal. A platform is provided for installation in the tub when washing a smaller animal, and a stairway is provided to allow a larger pet to walk up the stairway and into the tub. The apparatus disclosed in this patent is fairly elaborate and, accordingly, would be considerably expensive. Furthermore, the numerous and fairly large and cumbersome components may not fit in some tubs or shower stalls and are not easily stored.
A further drawback of the animal washing apparatuses in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,974,601 and 5,794,570, as well as other indoor pet bathing devices in the related art is the provision of substantially high sidewalls which surround the bathing container. These sidewalls obstruct access and make it difficult to wash the chest, belly and legs of the animal, particularly when rinsing the shampoo from the animals coat and skin.
Accordingly, there still remains a need in the field of animal grooming for an apparatus which is particularly suited for safely and conveniently supporting an animal at a height which allows a person to stand while administering the bath in a bathtub or shower stall, and wherein the apparatus is further sturdy, lightweight, relatively inexpensive and easy to store.
The present invention is directed to a lightweight and portable pet bathing apparatus for bathing small pets, including small to medium size dogs, in a bathtub or shower stall. The pet bathing apparatus includes a bathing platform upon which the pet can stand or sit while being bathed. The platform is supported on a pedestal structure which includes a base and a vertical support post. In a preferred embodiment, the pedestal structure supports the bathing platform at a height of between 28 inches and 34 inches above the floor so that the pet is positioned at a convenient height to the person administering the bath. The bathing platform is specifically structured and configured to provide full access to the animal""s underside, including the chest, belly and legs, so that the animal can be easily and thoroughly washed and rinsed with the use of a handheld shower nozzle. The top surface of the bathing platform is provided with angled floor surfaces which direct water towards a center drain cap. The drain cap is provided with a plurality of holes communicating with a hollow interior channel of the vertical support post. Drain exit holes at the lower end of the support post allow the drained water to empty into the base. A raised lip about the perimeter of the base contains the water therein, thereby increasing the weight of the base and providing greater stability to the apparatus. A plug removes from the base to permit the collected water to drain from the base and into the tub or shower stall after use so that the apparatus can be rinsed and removed for storage in a closet or other location until the next use.
With the foregoing in mind, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a lightweight and portable pet bathing apparatus which is adapted for use in a bathtub or shower stall, and which is structured to support a pet at a convenient height which allows the person administering the bath to stand comfortably upright.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a lightweight and portable pet bathing apparatus which is adapted for use in an indoor bathtub or shower stall, thereby allowing the person administering the bath to adjust the water temperature.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a lightweight and portable pet bathing apparatus for bathing small pets, and wherein the apparatus includes a bathing platform supported at an elevated height and structured and configured to permit full, unobstructed access to the animal""s underside, including the chest, belly and legs, so that the animal can be easily and thoroughly washed and rinsed with the use of a handheld shower nozzle.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a lightweight and portable pet bathing apparatus for bathing small pets, and wherein the apparatus includes a bathing platform supported on a pedestal structure including a base and vertical support post, and wherein the apparatus further includes a drainage system which is structured and disposed to direct water into the base which provides greater stability to the apparatus.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a lightweight and portable pet bathing apparatus which includes a drainage system which is structured and disposed to direct water into the base for stability, and further wherein the base includes a plug which removes after use to drain water from the base, thereby permitting convenient rinsing and removal of the apparatus from a bathtub or shower stall after use.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a lightweight and portable pet bathing apparatus for bathing small pets, and wherein the apparatus is easily stored in a closet when not being used.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are more readily apparent with reference to the following detailed description and drawings.